Vandread Angels: Stage 1
by Desertstorm272
Summary: During an attack against the terrorist threat, the Black Angels are transported into a universe where man and woman are at war. Joined by a group of female pirates and prisoners from Taraak, the Black Angels shall fight not only new enemies but old ones from the past. AU Crossover
1. Chapter 1: The Black Angels

This is my only crossover with an AU.

Fighter pilots have ice in their veins. They don't have emotions. They think, anticipate. They know that fear and other concerns cloud your mind from what's going on and what you should be involved in.

 **1918- Germany is defeated ending World War 1.**

 **1919-"1919: September Hitler joins an obscure fringe group, the DAP (German Workers' Party).**

 **1923: November 8-9 Hitler leads the abortive Beer Hall Putsch (coup d'état) in Munich.**

 **1923-1924: In prison for high treason, Hitler authors Mein Kampf (My Struggle).**

 **1927: German Scientist begin have interest in rocket technology.**

 **1933: January 30 President Hindenburg, under the sway of the ultra-conservatives, appoints Hitler as Chancellor.**

 **1933: March to January, 1934 Period of Gleichschaltung (co-ordination under Nazi control) of most aspects of German society**

 **1933: April Official boycott of Jewish shops**

 **1933: October Germany quits the Disarmament Conference and the League of Nations.**

 **1934: January 26 Germany signs a ten-year treaty of non-aggression with Poland.**

 **1934: June 30 Night of the Long Knives (the alleged threat of a "second Revolution" is ended, the power of the SA destroyed, the regular army placated.)**

 **1935: June 18 Anglo-German Naval Convention signals Britain's unwillingness to defend the Versailles settlement.**

 **1935: September 15 Promulgation of the Nuremberg Laws relegates Jews to a separate second-class status in Germany, prohibits intermarriage and sexual relations with Germans**

 **1936: March 7 German military re-occupation of the Rhineland successfully challenges France's willingness to act in defense of the Versailles settlement.**

 **1936 Germany and Italy intervene in the Spanish Civil War.**

 **1937: November 5 Hitler reveals his long-range "plans" to the Reich leadership (Hossbach Memorandum).**

 **1938: March 13 Anschluss: Austria is annexed to the "Greater German Reich."**

 **1938: August Decree requiring all Jews to adopt the first name "Israel" or "Sarah"**

 **1938: September 30 Munich Conference: Britain and France grant Czechoslovakia's Sudetenland to Hitler to avoid war; Hitler gives Chamberlain his personal word on future cooperation (the height of the policy of Appeasement).**

 **1938: November 9-10 Reichskristallnacht (Night of Broken Glass): German authorities orchestrate a nationwide pogrom against Germany's Jewish population.**

 **1939: January 30 In a speech to the Reichstag, Hitler predicts that a war will show the world Germany will a master race.**

 **1939: September 1-German invasion of Poland (In response, Britain & France declare war on Germany and begin the Sitzkrieg in the west; in six weeks, Poland falls-no effective outside aid is rendered.)**

 **1940: May 10 Blitzkrieg on France, Belgium, and Holland launched.**

 **1940: June 22 Fall of France; German forces occupy northern and western France; collaborationist Vichy government set up in south-eastern France.**

 **1940: September Goering's Luftwaffe fails to bring Britain to her knees (Battle of Britain).**

 **1941: May 20 Walter Schellenberg of the RSHA tells the German military commander in France that further Jewish emigration should be prevented in view of transportation problems and the fact that a "Final Solution [Endlösung] of the Jewish question" is foreseeable.**

 **1941: June 22 German invasion of the Soviet Union (Operation Barbarossa); Hitler declares a Vernichtungskrieg (War of Annihilation); behind the front, special killing squads (Einsatzgruppen) begin the mass murder of Jews and Soviet officials.**

 **July 3rd: Nazi forces invade the giant open fields of the Ukraine. That same day, Germany begins the construction of the first rocket design weapons and aircraft.**

 **August 17: Germany tests first nuclear bomb in the Ukraine spreading fear to the world.**

 **October 31st: Germany creates the first A Rockets; A-4, A-4b, and A-9.**

 **November 11** **th** **: Hitler orders nuclear strike on the Soviet Union as soon as possible.**

 **December 7th: Japan attacks Pearl Harbor**

 **December 9th: Germany declares war on the United States.**

 **December 17th: Nazis drop atomic bomb on Moscow.**

 **December 25th: Stalin flees and Germany conquers the Soviet Union**

 **December 27th: JG-26 fighter squadron established.**

 **[1942]**

 **February 14th: Germany advances south to the deserts of the Middle East.**

 **April 17** **th** **: 16 B-25 bombers bombed Tokyo killing 37 people and leaving hundreds homeless.**

 **June 12** **th** **: President Roosevelt gives permission to US Navy to fire on German U-Boats.**

 **June 15** **th** **: British Special Forces destroyed 2 U-Boat pens in northern France, putting them out of action for 6 months.**

 **June 22th: Soviet bombers destroyed Romanian oil fields forcing Germany to delay the advance for 8 months.**

 **[1943-44]**

 **January 11- Germany conquered 45% of the world leaving US, Britian, Canada, and other countries at large.**

 **February 14** **th** **: Soviet NKVDs infiltrate occupied Moscow and assassinating Hitler, turning the tides of the war.**

 **February 16** **th** **: Joseph Gobbles elected German Chancellor.**

 **March 2nd: British Commandos and US OSS teams raided the German A-9 factory capturing documents and destroying weapon productions.**

 **April 18th: Western Soviet Russia launches a massive counter attack to reclaim the country.**

 **May 2nd: US develop new jet planes from captured German Scientist and designs.**

 **May 7** **th** **: Allied scientists explodes nuclear bomb.**

 **May 16th: Soviets reclaim the Ural Mountains.**

 **June 4th: Allied bombers attack German defenses in Europe in prep for a 2nd Front against the Reich.**

 **June 6th Soviet forces attack Moscow; Allied forces invade Normandy on D-Day.**

 **June 11th: Moscow is liberated and Russia is free from Nazi Occupation.**

 **June 25** **th** **: Stalin launches Operation Red Star, launching three Soviet Fronts to reclaim territory.**

 **June 31** **st** **: British Forces invade Southern Spain.**

 **July 5th: Allied force linked up and Paris is liberated.**

 **[1945]**

 **January 13** **th** **: Warsaw explodes in an uprising.**

 **January 24** **th** **: Germany fires an A-7 against Warsaw killing both Polish and Germans.**

 **February 1st: Russia launches Operation Tundra; Capture Ukraine before the end of the summer.**

 **March 15th: SS Chief Heinrich Himmler was killed by British Commandos.**

 **March 17** **th** **: US and British troops liberated Belgium and pushes north towards Holland.**

 **April 4** **th** **: Luftwaffe JG 26 assassinates Polish minister, Wladyslaw Sikorski after he surrendered Poland to the Soviet Union.**

 **June 2nd: Soviet troops liberated the Ukraine setting their sights on Eastern Europe.**

 **June 7th: Allied bombers attack the last German U-boat pens in Holland.**

 **June 30th: Russia invades the Baltic States.**

 **July 17** **th** **: Italian leader, Benito Mousseline, was overthrown by democratic rebels.**

 **July 30** **th** **: Soviet forces advance across Poland.**

 **August 4** **th** **: German forces withdraw from the Middle East and Italy.**

 **August 7** **th** **: Germany fires 2 V-2s on Brussels killing more than 600 people.**

 **August 17th: Allied Bombers destroyed remaining V-2 launch sites all across Western Germany.**

 **August 20** **th** **: Allied Forces cross the Rhine; Soviets forces reach the Oder River near Germany.**

 **August 22** **nd** **: Allied forces reach the Elbe.**

 **August 25** **th** **: Allied Commanders agree to leave Berlin to Russia.**

 **August 27** **th** **: Soviets launch assault on Berlin.**

 **August 31** **st** **: Heavy fighting forces Germans out of Seelow Heights.**

 **September 2** **nd** **: Gobbles ordered German civilians to join arms with the military.**

 **September 5** **th** **: Soviet troops launch final assault on Berlin.**

 **September 7** **th** **: Berlin falls, Gobbles was arrested and sent to Moscow for trial.**

 **September 12** **th** **: JG 26 was disavowed.**

 **September 15** **th** **: Gobbles was hanged, Germany surrenders.**

 **September 22** **nd** **: US drop atomic bomb on Japan. 3 days later, Japan surrenders and WW2 is over.**

 **[35 Years later]**

In the skies above, a group of fighter planes roam over the area on a mission to destroy the A-9 rocket. Leading the formation is Captain David Robinson of the VF-122nd Fighter Squad also known as the "Black Angels". The Black Angels are a group of pilots who fight alone or co-operate with each other. They attack unknown threats spreading fear into the minds of their enemies. Flying alongside him was his sister Sarah and his friends; Tom, Joe, and Frank. They each fly their own aircraft. David Robinson, Tom, and Joe fly the YV-21 Raptor while Frank flies the F6E Wolf. Susan flies the F-35 Lightning II.

David Robinson was an air force pilot that grew up in the fields of Kansas. He, his big brother Charlie and their young sister Susan become pilots when they fly their father's crop duster plane. They enjoy a good life for two years. By October, all three of them join the military to defend the U.S. David and Susan join the USAF and Charlie serves in the Pentagon as a military police officer. But then it hit David like a bombshell. On September 11th 2001, Al-Qaeda launches suicidal attacks on the twin towers and the Pentagon. His life took a turn for the worse when his father who was a firefighter was inside the South Tower when the building collapses. Their brother Charlie was a helicopter pilot in Iraq when he was shot down and killed. With Sarah left, David did not give up. It is there at an air force base David and Sarah meet a group of friends. Tom, a pilot who specializes in taunting enemy aircraft into going after him allows the squad leader to attack giving the nickname "The Shield."

Joe, a mechanical engineer from Austin, Texas. He specializes in military vehicular parts in combat or not. He repairs machines like it was his favorite job. Many pilots refer to him as "the Mechanical Wizard."

And Frank from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. He specializes in close quarter combat. His father was a combat drill instructor who teaches men that their body is their weapon not their guns. When he is in combat Frank will go all out against a single enemy, often downing them in seconds. Many of his enemies fear him giving the nickname; "The Hunter." They turn out to be the all in the family David and Sarah.

They are on a mission to attack an Al Qaeda missile base on southern Iraq. They strike on the base and destroyed the warhead but the explosion sends powerful flashes which developed the entire squad.

 **This is the reloaded fanfic of Vandread Angels...**


	2. Chapter 2: Boy meets Girl

When the light dies out, David begins to regain conscious. He groans and placed hands on his head. He looks around and sees nothing but stars. His eyes opened in awe about this. He contacts his squad.

"Angel squad, can you read me?" he asked.

"I read you, captain. What the heck happened?" replied Joe who looks around.

"Frank, can you hear me?" asked David.

"Ugh. What hit me?" Frank says before he looks around to see the others. "Captain, what is going on?"

"I don't know guys. But I'm afraid that we're not in Kansas anymore."

"David?" asked a voice on the radio.

"Sarah, are you okay?" asked David.

" _Yeah, I'm okay, bro."_ replied Sarah.

"Joe, what's the status on our aircraft?" David asked.

Joe scans on the aircraft for any problems, "No damage or fuel leakage. And all our weapons are online. And how did we end up here?"

David-" I don't know, but we're going to find out."

Then Tom hears radio communication from his helmet. He intercepts a transmission from a nearby planet.

"Captain, I'm receiving radio transmission nearby," said the officer.

David-"We should follow the signal."

Joe-"Roger that, Captain."

The Angels fired up their aircraft and follow the signal.

In the very far future, Humanity has colonized the Milky Way Galaxy a thought originally something out of a science fiction story, but is now a reality as Earth had become so badly polluted that Humanity had to expand outwards to the stars to survive. So far, it seemed to work as Humanity was flourishing, but events would threaten this hope bringing Humanity to point of going extinct. In one star system, two worlds existed which the first world was the world of Mejere an all-female planet. The other was the all-male planet of Tarak which was a barren, desert world compared to the lush environment of Mejere. It became known as the 'Gender War' between men and women.

 **[Tarak]**

On Tarak another propaganda film was being shown to its citizens. The film started out with a black screen before music started to play along with it showed a message with the nation's emblem; an eight-pointed star with a seeing eye, a dot, and a warped trident. The video began with music and the following message along with the nation's usual emblem…

 **The Empire's Center Recommends… Man's Enemy a.k.a. The Empire's Enemy…Women!**

The screen then changed first to a blood thirsty female-like monster striking before it changed to a random, uniformed man holding his head hysterically before its "Death". The scene changed to an image of a group of men running from the "monster" women while being attack by a group of the same type of "monsters".

 _"Women are monsters and Men were once their playmates. They ate our forefather's innards, sucking them dry of all life!"_

 **Destruction!**

" _Over the centuries, they have plundered our cities! Spreading fear into the very soul of men!"_

 **Oppression!**

" _They have cruelly oppressed our people with force labor. And that unspeakable horror is about to strike our Empire once again. This is the shape of our most bloodthirsty enemy, the symbol of our sacrifice. Even those fortunate enough to live are left horribly scarred after their encounters with women. But the time has come to erase the memories of those unbearable years if humiliation and degradation!"_

The leader of Tarak was the Prime Minister. Beside him were two other men; one at fifty-two years old, had gray hair on spots of his head, gray mustache, wore an army green Tarak uniform with military decorations, and light blue eyes. The other was also a male and he wore a jade colored Tarak uniform with decorations likewise which he appeared to be in his mid-forties.

"My comrades! My fellow Tarak brothers! The time has now come to prove the manhood of our empire of Tarak! This fatherly land our great forefather Grand Pa guided us to with his fellow men that have created this land into our home!" spoke the Prime Minister of Tarak. "Our great forefather Grand Pa guided us here to this world! But we will now leave this holy land that we have cultivated with our hands in order to regain the pride of men! For today we have a new power in our grasp which will change our very history!" he continued eliciting a loud cheer from the crowd.

From beneath the surface of the earth was a small city with steam and smoke rising out. The population was divided into three classes. The first and second classes were those who have a background in education. They have luxuries and they serve in the military. The 3rd class is where the men who worked in factories and they lived in cluttered buildings.

 _"In other words, we have now reached the point…when we will clench down the fist of justice…and utterly crush our horrible nemesis, women!"_ this made the crowd cheer even louder from a television screen.

Elsewhere on Taraak…

Inside a cluttered room, a young boy was sitting cross-legged and was gathering a few items while the Prime Minister gave his speech from a nearby television. He had wild dark blue hair that was tied into a pony tail with a tan complexion and hazel eyes. He wore an orange brown lined jacket over a black long sleeved undershirt along with baggy brown jeans and wore an ID card around his neck. With a sigh he lowered his head with a glum expression on his face.

"I really wish I hadn't said that..." he said.

 _[Flashback…]_

In the mess hall of a factory...

"Hey look at this everyone!" a worker called out as he lifted a part with a mark over his head.

"What's he doing?" asked another worker. Hibiki walks towards a machine and presses a button. It releases pellets that they eat every day and Hibiki walks to a table away from the crowd.

"Every day we put our hearts and souls into polishing these parts like this one. But did you guys know that someone from this very room came to me the other day and claimed that he'd bring us a complete Van-type with this part in it for every one of us to see? And the guy who's gonna pull this off is the one and only… Hibiki Tokai!" he said pointing to the young teen who is eating.

"That is what you said, right Hibiki?"

A few other guys had smug grins on their faces.

"You're gonna go steal one of the Vangaurds and show the rest of us third class citizens the fighting machine that we never get to see?"

Hibiki said nothing as continued to his nutrient pellets.

"Hey, what's the matter Hibiki? Don't you have anything to say? Or are you not feeling to talkative today because everything you said before was all pack of lies? After all, we all know you say stupid things from time to time when there's no way you-" he said before Hibiki stood and slammed his palms against the table and scattering pellets.

"I WASN'T LYING about that!" he yelled defensively. "And if you wanna see one that badly…" "Then you going to get it!" he finished, crossing his arms and giving a cocky grin.

"Everybody hear what he said?" the worker asked the crowd.

"YEAH!" they all cheered at once.

 **[Flashback ends…]**

"I'm really stupid aren't I? Why do I always have to get so carried away?" Hibiki asked no one in particular. "Stupid!"

He continued to sit there with his head down for a moment.

"Dammit all…alright…" he muttered raising his head with a look of determination. "No matter how dumb I am I'm still a guy and Hibiki 'The Man' never breaks his WORD!"

The third class citizen grabs his bag and heads for the Ikazuchi.

"We will destroy the women of Mejerr, and the men of Tarak will triump!"As the prime minister continues with his speech, Hibiki makes his way to the flagship without being detected. He started to remember the words of his fellow third class citizens.

 _"Come on Hibiki you know we're only third class citizens."_

"No!"

 _"Try not to do anything too stupid Hibiki! All we have to do is be quiet and keep making parts like these and we'll always have food in our bellies_."

 _"Don't be so hotheaded shorty. You can't change what we are no matter how hard you try!"_

In a factory, Hibiki places a saw blade on a part and shield his eyes from the spark...

" _Maybe I am hotheaded. It's just that my blood is screaming, telling me that there's more out there in life."_

 _"Forget about it! You gatta know where you stand."_

 _"Only dimwits who let emotions get carried away have asinine dreams like that."_

 _"If you believe that why don't you prove it? And not just with words but with actions!"_

"Alright I will!" Hibiki resolved as continued to climb.

 **Meanwhile…**

While Hibiki was making his way up to the Ikazuchi..

" _The power that each of you hold will help us rebuild the future of our great Empire! The ship that had led us to the fatherland, the Ikazuchi, has been revived! And our young men have boared the ship as its officers! You are the future of Taraak!"_

While the Prime Minister was giving his speech, Hibiki climbed out of an air shaft and sprinted across more walkways and soon coming upon a door. As he went to work he could hear could hear the Prime Minister continuing his speech.

" _There is no force in this universe that we need fear with our manly strength! To repay the Great First Generation that began with Grand Pa, we gathered the strength of the 2_ _nd_ _and 3_ _rd_ _Generations!"_

Hibiki pull out a pocket watch shaped device from his satchel clicking it three times with it flashing yellow before placing it on the door. Then he carefully slides a second device into a slot of the first with Prime Minister carrying on all the while.

 _"And at the moment they become one…our long awaited dreams will come true!"_

Hibiki grinned and makes his way inside to find the vanguard.

The Minister thumped a fist against his chest.

"We all feel it in our hearts! The new breath coming from the Ikazuchi! Look upon him! Praise him! This is the flagship of the Taraak Imperial Army! " Just then spotlights lit up, illuminating the Ikazuchi for all to crowd went wild. Inside the ship was a platoon of graduate cadets standing in attention. One of them however, yawns in boredom.

 _"You the third generation of Taraak, the first graduates of the Military Academy, were born to board the new Ikazuchi! Congratulations! You have the blood of the first generation flowing through your veins and you are all legitimate brothers to those original eight men! Including our forefather Grand Pa!"_

 **[Ikazuchi docking station]**

A worker coughs as dust blows in the air.

"Man. I can't stand with all this dust. Hey you! It goes the other way! (Coughs)"

He doesn't know that a third class citizen had snuck on board the ship.

On the Ikazuchi… Hibiki carefully sneaked his way up some stairs and climbed up a ladder under the noses of a couple of off-duty crew members who were watching a T.V. broadcast of the Prime Minister giving his speech.

 _"As most of you already know, the main objective of our mission is to end the piracy that has been plaguing our borders by the women encircling our realm recently. But do not forget that you are on a battlefield, work diligently and don't allow yourselves to be caught off guard!"_ said the Minister.

Men-"Yes sir!"

All the while Hibiki had snuck past the engineering crew as he raced his way down the corridor to the Vanguard hanger.

Hibiki finally arrived at the door panting heavily as he leaned on it. "…Oh man, this ships' a lot bigger than I thought it would be!"

He saw a hand print scanner and pulled out a transparent glove. "It's a really good thing that I haven't left anything to chance."

He slipped it on and pulled out a spray can, spraying on glove.

"I'd be in real trouble I didn't do my homework."

He pressed his hand to the scanner and it flashed red.

Scanner-"Palm print does not match, reenter within thirty seconds."

Hibiki-"Huh?! What?"

The minister slams his fist on the board, "Enough time wasted, why wait for the designated hour to arrive? Wouldn't you agree with me men?"

"What's that?! He's starting it two hours earlier?!" said an off duty worker.

"Get to your stations!" The rest of the engineering team to scramble to their posts.

"Ten."

"Nine."

"Eight."

Hibiki-"Come on! Why is this happening?! I couldn't have screwed anything up, I did everything right this time!"

He swung his hand in the air, spitting and blowing on the glove.

"Seven."

"Six.

"Five."

"Four."

"Three."

He pressed his gloved palm onto the scanner once more and prayed.

"Two."

The scanner canceled the countdown and unlocked the door, registering his fake palm print as he breathed a sigh of relief. The door opened revealing two rows of smirked triumphantly as he crossed his arms.

Hibiki-"Heh, not bad eh? That was a piece of cake."

The crowd at the launch site shouted the ship's name to boost the morale of men.

"Your voices have been heard. Allow me to introduce you with this! "said the minister. The crowd cheers and the trumpets play as the ship prepares to launch. The launch control checks all and the ship begins lifting off. Hibiki was currently walking in between the two rows of machines, looking for the one with the part he marked.

"It's not this one. Not this one. Maybe they didn't use the part because of the scratch..." he mused in a depressed voice. Then his eyes lit up as he saw the Vanguard with his mark.

"So that's where you been hiding partner!" he said excitedly as he eyed the machine in amazement, marveling at the finished product of all his fellow third classed citizens.

"I gotta say, you're looking pretty impressive."

His eyes gleamed with glee and ran up to the machine.

"I'll take you home with me right now!"

Minister-"Now launch the Ikazuchi!"

At the Prime Minister's command the thrusters kicked in and began to blast the Taraakan Flagship from its platform. The Ikazuchi had begun its voyage. Hibiki jumped reaching to the machine with his hand out in order climb up to its cockpit, but before he could even reach the hatch he was slowly being pulled away from the Vanguard.

"W-wait a sec!"

He let out scream of panic as he fell back toward the deck from the force of the Ikazuchi lifting off. His head hit the metal floor hard while being partially crushed by the items and crates that weren't tied down.

"W-what happened?"

…

As the Ikazuchi began its ascendant past the stratosphere, on looking eyes watched with pride and amazement, all except for one elderly farmer working on a crop field.

Somewhere on Taraak…

In a darkened room a shadowy figure watched as the Ikazuchi departed for space.

"The time of departure has arrived…" said the unseen man ominously as he clutched the arms of his chair tightly.

The Ikazuchi ejected its lift off thrusters, as Hibiki looked out a window in the Vanguard hanger with panic.

Hibiki-"H-hah hah, w-were going up..."

Meanwhile, not far from the fleet, the Black Angels reached there but they are not seen. After hearing the speech, David looks his sister inside her F-35. Women including her are men's enemy.

"Those bastards. Have they lost their minds? " Captain Robison said clenching his fist.

"Treating women as monsters? What hell is going on in this world?" said Frank.

"They're gonna kill me. I'm scared," said Sarah closing her brown eyes.

"Sarah, remember what Charlie said." Said David.

Sarah-"The Lord is my father, my leader, my teacher. "

Several hours later, in orbit around the planet of Taraak…

"CHEERS!" cried several men as they lifted they're glasses into the air. The liftoff came without a single problem and the mighty battleship was now in synchronized orbit over the men's homeworld awaiting their escort and support fleet to join them in their glorious crusade against the "monsters" of Mejere. On the ship's main hall, the cadets of the Taraak Army were busy enjoying the inauguration ceremonies as they drank their wine and began making conversations with one another.

"I can't wait to go into battle!"

"Neither can I!"

"When can we see those new weapons we heard so much about?"

"Those new Vanguards will surely put those women in their rightful places!"

"You're piloting a Vanguard right?"

"Say, when all of this is over, do you want to make a kid?"

"Oh, a kid with you? That's not half of a bad idea."

An individual named Duelo simply gave a nod as he took a slow small sip of his wine. He was a tall individual with long black hair with one bang covering the right side of his face. He carried himself as an elite but had the demeanor of an educated, yet creative person of mind.

"I assume you'll be assigned to headquarters, right Duelo?" One recruit asked him.

Duelo didn't respond to the question and just kept his stoic expression.

"With a record like yours you could do whatever you want!" said a black cadet.

They turned to see a slightly shorter male with shock blond hair and blue eyes holding a box of peppermint colored nutrient pellets.

"Hey there, is everyone having a good time?" He points the box in his hand. "This is a sample of our company's new product, it's our own unique formula special nutrition tablet. I probably shouldn't be telling you this, but the quality of ingredients is far superior to other pellets. I'll let you have a free taste if you like."

Two of the cadets gave a rather nervous look at the newcomer before handing out their individual replies to the guy in question.

"Uhh, thanks a lot but no thanks."

"Sorry, but I'm pretty full right now."

Their answers acted like nails, slowly flattening a tire. The young man briefly showed his disappointed before but stepped back and put the pill back in its box.

"Oh really? That's quite a shame, you may never get a chance to eat this good again!"

With a fake smile and a shrug of his shoulders, he then turns his attention to two other cadets.

"Hey there, you two look like gentlemen of distinction! What do ya say? Wanna try out this new pellet? I personally recommend it!"

One turned his head with a slight annoyed look, matching the previous two before walking away with his friend with the young man following closely behind them.

"Who was that guy?"

"His name is Bart, his father runs the Garsus foods. Let's just say his company is keeping us all fed and not go any further than that."

"I think I'm getting a case of heart burn..." another cadet said as he clutched his chest in slight exaggeration.

The lights suddenly flicked off and a screen turned on behind the statue of Grand Pa as a voice over the intercom began to speak.

"Gentleman please turn your attention to the large screen," said an announcer.

A count down was briefly shown before the film began to play.

 **Tsukumo Version Van-Type Fighter**

 _"Stab! Pierce! And Slay! With these all-purpose accessories, the Tsukumo Van-Type Fighter is a weapon unto itself! It is ready to slam down the fist of justice upon our enemies! It is the soldier on the frontlines of our glorious Empire! Be it the skies, the seas, the plains, the mountains! There is no terrain that the pride of the Empire cannot traverse! The Tsukumo Version Van-Type Fighter! A new day dawns right before are very eyes."_

The film had shown many images showing off the Vanguards which then ended with a group of young boys and older men cheering for the Vanguards. The recruits and cadets shouted cheers of praise at the looks of the machines, excited to pilot such machines.

"There so…dorky," said Bart.

As the slideshow ends, the lights come back on and the curtains are pulled.

 _"How about a big round of applause for our fleet of Tsukomo version Van-Type fighters!"_

A column of the Van-Type fighters are raised up and they turn towards the crowd. Duero did not participate until he spots a third class citizen on one of them. Suddenly the cheers and applauses stopped as the assembled men noticed a young blue feral haired Taraakan boy, who looked to be at least sixteen, clutching onto a Vangaurd. The boy choked out a nervous laugh at them as the rest of the crowd looked at with surprise and confusion.

"Isn't that a third class citizen?" one cadet shouted out.

The Prime Minister quickly stood up, "What are you doing?! Get that boy!"

A few guards began to swarm toward the unfortunate teen.

"Hold it right there!"

"How you sneak in here?"

The boy jumped off the Vanguard and tried to escape, kicking one of the guards away and dashed towards the statue, climbing it to get away from them.

"Leave me alone! Get away from me!"

He kicked another guard and kicked another's baton away while avoiding another one.

"You son of a bitch!" shouted a guard.

The recruits cheered, acting like it was a show with Bart shouting from the crowd. "I'm rooting for you shorty!"

Duelo just looked on for a moment with his hand resting against his chin before closing his eyes muttering "Pointless."

Of course that wasn't saying much considering he was up against such poorly trained guards. Upon hearing Bart making fun of his height, the boy leapt from the statue and kneeing a guard in the face, heading towards the crowd with the intent of pounding on Bart.

"Who the hell was the one to call me shorty?!" demanded Hibiki.

He never made it to the crowd as a guard tackled him from behind. "Dammit let go of me you bastard!"

He shouts before a guard whacked him hard on the back of his head, knocking him unconscious.

On the command deck of the Ikazuchi, crewman worked at their stations as they fulfilled their tasks.

"The fleet is now approaching us!" said a crewman.

"Proceed to Half-Moon formation," said the helmsman.

A signal then sounded.

"Captain on the bridge!"

The Prime Minister along with the Supreme Commander entered the bridge via platform lift.

"That runt turned our ceremony into a shamble!" He snarls angrily as the platform locked into position with two other officers facing him. A message was received a short moment after the Minister's rant.

"The escort ship Maborochi is hailing us with questions concerning the exhibition match sir," said an officer.

The Prime Minister extended his hand, palm flat, "The exhibition match is canceled! Order all ships to move into position."

Officer-"Yes sir!"

Minister-"That third class brat, he won't get away with ruining everything."

In the brig, the guards dragged an unconscious Hibiki towards a storage room. They throw him in and he knocks some boxes down before hitting the floor. Green laser fences seal him in. He kneeled up and looked at the guards angrily.

"Bastards! Don't just dump me into some storage room! You could at least put me in a real prison!" said Hibiki.

"This cell may be used for storage, but this is still a real brig so simmer down your highness!" said a guard.

2nd Guard-"They've decided to give you a public execution, and it won't be a quick and painless one."

"I-Type Number 6," said a guard.

A small floating pod like robot floated over to them. "Beep-beep."

Guard-"Watch him understood?"

"Beep! Beep! Roger!"

It's assigned position facing Hibiki in front of the cell. The guards then left leaving Hibiki alone with the robot. Hibiki sighed.

"Why do things always get messed up in my life?" said Hibiki. He looked around to make sure the guards we're gone before turning to the robot, hoping to persuade the small pod like machine to let him out.

"Hey partner? Why don't you be a pal and let me out? We were both born in a factory right? So that means we're kinda like brothers right? Huh? Right?"

He pleases as he crawls towards the machine and begged on his and knees. The machine just continued to float there.

I-Type-"We are composed of completely different materials, there for the term brothers is incorrect."

Hibiki blink and raised his hands to his sides, "I got this great generator I can install in you if you let me out of here!" He bows his head and his hands as he continued to beg.

The robot's screen suddenly popped up a big red X. "Denied! The subject is making an improper request. Instigation of attempted bribery and escape are crimes! Therefore..."

Hibiki looked up in confusion, "Therefore...?"

I-Type"...Punishment."

The small machine sent a bolt of electricity towards Hibiki who screamed as he received a painful shock.

Not far by the fleet, the Black Angels are holding positions. Sarah hears radar contact and looks at her control. It shows 5 large red dots. Also 4 yellow dots are detected.

"Guys. I'm detecting contacts from west and east from here" said Sarah

"Could be those guys threatening my sister," said David.

In the brig, Hibiki gets up and gets angry at the egg shape robot for shocking him.

"What the hell are you doing?! Who do you think I am?!" Hibiki demanded.

I-Type-"Identity scan of subject commenced."

He scans Hibiki for identification.

I-Type-"Scan complete. You are-"

Before it could finish an explosion caused the robotic guard to lose its balance temporarily, causing it to pitch forward and slam into the cell's laser security grid that immediately short-circuited the robot and the grid's systems along with it. The energy bars remained slightly active though with lower power and intensity.

The space around the Ikazuchi suddenly became a warzone as three ships leaving blue trails began attacking it. The Black Angels see the blue trails attacking the flagship.

To the surprise of everyone on the bridge the command deck shuddered as an explosion rocketed the ship.

"I gave an order to stop the exhibition!" shouted the Minister.

"This isn't part of the exhibition! It's the women! They're mounting a surprise attack!" shouted an officer.

"Formation has been broken!" said an officer.

"All ships, guard the Ikazuchi!" ordered the Minister.

Officer-"The enemy forces have broken through!"

In the deep vacuum of space, at some distance away from the battle was a sleek three pronged red cruiser that was hiding among a nearby debris field that served as the main pirate vessel. It stood poised and ready to strike. Though the female pirates onboard were ready to intervene they could already see that the Dread squadrons had everything under control. On the cruiser's command bridge, an old woman in robes smiled as she and her second in command witnessed the one sided battle.

"Well Captain, it looks like we've caught a big one," said the female commander

The captain raised her head, "Hmm, today seems to be our lucky day."

Frank sees the battle and traces of anti-air fire. He wants to engage the enemy but he needs the captain's permission.

"Captain, what are your orders?" said Tom.

Angel Squad, engage all targets," said David,

"Affirmative, Captain. Engaging targets," said Tom.

The squad dives in and attacks the Tarak fleet...


End file.
